The truth?
by water.colored.angel
Summary: This goes with All but a coma dream, except it has a different outcome. Finn's life was a lie for three years, and he simply wakes up from a coma. But no one will tell him why he was in the coma. What happened to him? Why can't he remember his past before the coma? What is the truth, will Finn be able to find out?
1. Chapter 1

**AN~ Don't own adventure time. **

**This chapter continues my story _All but a coma dream_ where he was in the tree house, but he doesn't hit his head...J-just read it, please, and then give me your opinion on it.**

* * *

"What's this?" I mumble as I flip it open. On the top line it reads

**Land of Ooo!**

and went on about all the stuff in Ooo. Everything inside it was true. There was PB, Marceline, Jake and even Bemo. It had all the missions too, but it also had more adventures that I hadn't done yet. W-what was going on? How did it know about Ooo. The writing looked like mine. D-did I create Ooo? Was all that I've done just a dream? Was PB and Marceline just my imagination? No! This couldn't be real!

"No!" I scream. I fall back against the wall and slid down. I hold the notebook in my hands as tears form in the corners of my eyes. "I-I made this all up?" One of the tears that formed in my eye rolled down my cheek as the realization hit me. I had two choices now: either forget this and go back to Ooo in a very painful way, or just accept it. The people here seem to really miss me.**  
**

I stand up and drop the notebook on the table, then I make my way towards the exit. I climb down the steps and walk back to the house.

"Hey, Finn!" I look over at the fence on the side of the house. Angel, the girl that PB was based on, was standing there with a smile on her lips.

"Angel, right?" I ask.

"Yup," She smiles brighter and walks closer to me. "So, you don't remember anything?" I shake my head.

"I only know I've been dreaming. D-do you know L-Land of Ooo?" I ask looking down. We stop at the two wooden swings. They were adjacent to the tree house.

"Land of Ooo? Oh, that's that book we and Mimi were writing." She answers as she sits down on one of the swings. She giggles, even that sounded like PB. "I was the princess of the candy kingdom. Mimi was a vampire Queen. We fought about that, her being a queen and I was only a princess. And then you were the righteous adventurer that would save me and Mimi and other princesses." I nod again letting it sink in.

"So, when you were in a coma what did you dream of? If you did dream?" She asks. I sit down on the other swing and grip the ropes tightly letting them sting my hands.

"Ooo." I answer then I look up at her. She was watching me. Then I remember the kiss I had given to PB, it felt so real. "What happened? How did I get into the coma? My mom only said something bad happened, but I can't remember anything." She looks down at the dirt she was kicking.

"I don't know, no one would tell me either." Angel says sadly. We were both quiet for a while. I grip the ropes tighter making my hands hurt.

"Ooo, it felt so real." I say finally breaking the silence. "The fights, I felt the pain. Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, even the Ice King." I let go of the swing and look down at my cut up hands. "Jake, my best friend, my adventuring friend, my bro." I could feel tears threatening to fall.

"Finn," she says softly. I shake my head trying to keep the tears from falling. I stand up fast letting the swing hit my legs.

"It's getting late," I say looking towards the house.

"Oh, yeah. I came over to make sure you were okay." She says standing up. I walk her to the front yard and she walks home. I walk back towards the house and into the front door. My 'grandpa', the man that looks like the Ice King except that he didn't have the ice blue skin, was still sitting in his chair. He watches me. I bite my lip.

"Finn," he simply says then smiles. I nod and walk down the hall towards my room. Marshall Lee walks out of one of the rooms. He smirks.

"Hey little man," He says then ruffles my hair as he walks past me. The door was open a little so I walk over and softly knock on it.

"Yeah?" A girl's voice calls out.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"Yeah," she answers. I walk in and see Fionna, Ice king's version of my genderbent version but is really my sister, sitting on her bed. She looks at me and awkwardly looks away.

"Fionna, is that your name?" I ask not sure if it was.

"Yeah, I'm your older sister." She says. I walk closer and sit down on a black chair. She fidgets a little then she looks up at me. "Did you want something?"

"Just to talk." I simply say. "Why are you so fidgety?"

"I'm not fidgety." She says.

"Okay," I say. "Fionna, do you know what happened to me? Why I was in a coma?"

"I'm not allowed to say." She answers.

"But you do know?" I ask.

"Mom gave me the gist of it, but didn't give me many details. She just kept repeating something bad happened." She says, her gaze flickers at me and at the floor.

"Do I make you nervous?" She looks up at me. Her lips tort into a thin line.

"No," she says coldly. I stand up and quickly make my way to the door. She doesn't even tries to stop me. I make it to my room. Jake was on my bed again. I walk to my bed and curl up hugging Jake. I quickly fall a sleep.

* * *

**This is only the first chapter, I will continue with the story. Please leave me reviews~**


	2. dream or real?

**AN~ Don't own adventure time. **

* * *

"Wake up," I roll over pulling the blanket over my head. "Finn, dude wake up." My whole body jerks up when I hear the voice. My eyes open and sitting on my lap was Jake.

"Jake?" I ask. His eyes were big and he tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah buddy." He says and moves off me. Memories of yesterday comes back to me. Now I was dumbfounded, was that a dream or was this a dream? I stand up, I was in my adventuring outfit. I look down at Jake. I needed one person to talk to.

"Let's go to PB's castle." I said walking towards the door of the tree fort. I pick up my bag and slang it onto my back. I was to nervous to just walk so I race towards the Candy Kingdom. I walk past the candy people, they were starring at me confused to why I was in such a hurry. I quickly find PB in her lab. She looks at me with a smile on her face. Then it changes to undetermined.

"What's wrong Finn?" She asks. I take a seat across from her at her desk.

"This might sound strange but c-could there be more than one reality?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" She asks tilting back into her black spinny chair.

"W-well, I don't know." I say looking down, I could feel my cheeks heat up. "What if what you think is real isn't?"

"Well, if I'm understanding you correctly, I think it means one of the two worlds is fake but comforting enough that you would want that one rather than the other one that could be real but feels awkward and you're uncomfortable in." She says taking on a scientific tone.

"You mean only one is real? How do you know which one is real?" I ask.

"Well, I think that the one is real would be where you can remember you're whole life, all your memories. But then again, your mind can make up the details that you couldn't possibly remember." She says.

"I see," I say. Truthfully I'm still not sure which one was real yet.

"Why do you want to know?" She asks.

"I'm going back and forth from this world and another. It's an odd world, that I have a human mother and father and sister and friends. But I can't remember anything from before I wake up. They keep telling me that I was in a coma for a while, but I can't remember anything from before that point. The Ice King was there but he was an old man, a human. He didn't have any powers though. You were there too but you weren't really you. You had long blonde hair with pink stripes. Marceline was there too, a human girl." I take a moment to catch my breath. "Then I found a tree house in the back yard, and in there was a notebook with all of my adventures written in it, including you and Marcy and Ice King." I look up at her. She was frowning.

"I don't know Finn, but this is my reality. I can think and feel and other things." She stands up. I stand up.

"Bubblegum, did I upset you?" I ask. She shakes her head. I walk over to her and hold her hands in front of me. "I want this to be my reality too, but I have to find out which one is truly mine." I lean up and kiss her softly. Her hands slip out of my hands and wrap around my head, my hands on her hips. She then slips out of my reach when someone knocks on the door. She smooths her dress as the door opens. Peppermint butler.

"Miss you have a meeting in five minutes." He simply says.

"Okay, I'll be there." She replies and then he slips out of the room.

"I'll see you later PB," I smile to her. Her eyes were sad but hopeful.

"See you, Finn." She replies. I go back to the tree house. I was walking back to the tree house when something caught my eye over at the edge of the forest. I pull out my red sword and walk swiftly over to the edge. The form takes shape of Marceline.

"Hey dweeb," She smiles. She was wearing her black long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and her famous red boots.

"Hey Marcy," I say. I carefully lean against the tree. She frowns.

"What's wrong lil human?" She asks. I retell the story from earlier. She frowns.

"I think it's your body trying to make you feel better about being the only human." Marcy says sitting down on the ground next to me.

"You think?" I ask.

"Yeah, if that was the real you you would be able to remember before the comma." She says. I nod and smile as I stand up.

"See ya' Marcy." I say then run back to the tree fort. Jake was laying on his back starring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, broham," I say walking inside. He sits up and smiles.

"Not much little man." He says. "We adventuring today?"

"No, I think I'm going to hit the hay. I've been busy and blah," I say. I walk up to my room and crash on my bed not even bothering closing the door behind me.

* * *

**Reviews please~**


End file.
